Lambda Project and Lambda Labs
Sector G and Sector K Lambda Complex, also known as Lambda Labs,Lambda Sector and/or Lambda Project is the area just for advanced teleportation research and prototype construction. The research here is for "Complete Teleportation " the hardest and most complex type of teleportation but if done will revolutionize science forever. Project Overview James dream was to finally create a teleport chamber capable of transporting organic and metallic matter from any point in the known universe to any specific coordinates. They idea was good but the method was impossible. James and his team of researches manged to be the first one to build a teleporter. It was the wire teleport. Dr. Rosenburg's team and James team worked together to build the non-wire teleport. It was successful. That is child's play compered to making a "complete teleporter". James and the whole sciences teams quest was to make the first ever complete teleport test chamber. It would be by far the most complex, money and time consuming project ever attempted by Legoland or anyone even in the filed of science. Not a single known race even the Cubix (The Cubix's extream speed of quantum leap make this pointless anyway.) have made a working complete teleporter. Some say that it is impossible, but James however was no stranger to an impossible task and embraced the project with open arms. This was one of the main reasons he accepted jacks offer to work at Legoland in the first place. To have a giant team of the best scientific minds and unlimited resources in the same place was a gold mine to James. To understand this in detail you must find about the different types of teleport. Click here to find out. Projects History The project was started in season two but was never seen as it was only being built. The actual experiment took place through out season 3 and had an episode dedicated to it. In season 3 the teleport reactor was complete and the first experiments took place. The experiments were not very successful as the reactor melted down. In season 4 the chamber was complete and the first test proceeded. It work but there was one problem. James and the science team managed to achieve "Complete Teleport" successively but they had the problem of the interference from the border world Xen . Xen interfereance was not a problem with the wire, non-wire and porting teleporters but using this design it quickly became a big problem. James didn't really care for the time being as him and his team had achieved something that was said to be impossible. As time went on he new he had to sort out the problem as people will say his device does not even work. James had found a way to stop the problem which is to send in a team into Xen and set up a relay station or "Focal Point ". The mission was sent in season 4 and succeed. The device is still unstable which is to say that it can only teleport metallic items within 10m of any given coordinates with out having enough energy to open a portal back. The reactor will need to recharge and power up over the course of 10 hours before any exit portal can be opened. Once open it can only stay open for a period of 30-45 seconds. Research into fixing these problems is a priority for the science team. How it Works Fuel The idea works by using its own supple of X-535. It is an isotope of X slimier to the Legolands core chemical X-530. It is made from Legoland Crystals , Unobtainium and Unisene plus irrigulated ion radiation. It is then put into the reactor for the next step of the procedure. It is the only reactor of its kind. It is impossible to make X-530 even if it uses a similar method, only X-535 can be made. The Lambda Reactor in Sector G is used for this. Using the Fuel When the X-535 it reacts with itself for a few seconds before it instantly decays into stable Iridium. There is a massive energy release when this happens and it is absorbed by the top half of the reactor. The pure Mircosene energy is sent straight into sump chamber of the teleport chamber ready to be used by it. Making the rip The chamber works by ripping into space-time fibers and opening an aperture up to any location in three dimensions. In effect the same thing can be done but to any location in time but this would require mass amounts of X-535, too much to ever possibly make in a life time. The rip happens when the Microsene energy is pumped into a artificiality manufactured space-time anomaly created by the chamber itself. When these two events happen in the space of 2 seconds the dampening lock will stop and the rift will open. Sending the space coordinated to the dampening lock will control the flow of the rift and in turn make the aperture lead to your intended destination. The Lambda Complex The Lambda Complex is the big complex made for the project. It is made up of two sectors, Sector G The Lambda Reactor and Sector K The Teleport Chamber. These two sectors are connected together with a hallway and are enclosed in a alcove on the opposite end of Legoland. For security reasons, there are only two way of getting the labs without a laser drill. The first one is the high security transit system located 3km away from Legolands main entrance. You need to get past the guards with a security pass in order to board it. The second entrance is at the edge of area 3 industrial area. There are two security doors carved out of the rock. They serve as an emergency exit as the tram can not hold all the staff and in the event of an emergence they would not be able to escape. The door can only be opened from the inside. Sector Features Sector K The Lambda Teleport Chamber #Supple room - Tools and supplies to take to Xen . #Weapons room - A large store of weapons were kept here for the survey team to take to Xen as protection from its hostile inhabitable. #Hazard Suit room - This room contained three Hazard Suit mark 7's for the survey team to ware as protection. #Teleport Floor - The area that housed the Teleport technology and equipment to make the portal work. There are various control panels and doors in this room. #Control Bridge - The control room for the chamber was on this bridge expanding out towards the main spire. Here a single scientist (Mostly James as he is designed the thing) would stand and do the procedure. #Teleport Spire - The visible part of the machine itself is called the spire as it rises up like a spire. Here a small platform extends right into where the aperture is created allowing access to it. A beam of energy would create an anomaly . Sector G The Lambda Reactor. #Entrance way - This is the waiting area for the security tram and the security door into the lab. #Front desk - The area where you need to sign in and file all the test results. #Office - This office is just for the lambda labs. It houses all the data and servers on the Lambda Project. It that room is also the experimental Portal Gun that does not work. #Power Relay - Like sector E , the Lambda Reactor uses a power relay to give it more power than any normal lab. #Control room - This is the main control area for the reactor. Here you can control the reactor and its fuel. #Entrances - There are two identical entrances to the Lambda Reactor. You only need to use these to service the reactor after every five or so uses. #Wire teleport room - In this room lies James first ever working teleporter. It was a wire teleported. He had it transported from earth. Of course he upgraded it a bit before installing here. #The Lambda Reactor - Just over half of the sector is taken up by the reactor. The chamber is a vacuum to stop meltdowns. The reactor is made up of three parts. The bottom part is where the fuel is imputed and where the reaction takes place. The second/middle part is where the energy goes. The third/top part of the reactor is where the energy get absorbed and taken to the teleport chamber. Current Status The complex is currently online but not in use. James has asked the workers to build up a supple of X-535 which they have done but there is not much areas to hold it so only a small supply of it has been made. The science team are also working on perfecting the chamber making it teleport organic matter, making it more accurate and trying to preserve the amount of X-535 used so an exit portal can be made fast.